FINE
by AerosmithObsessed
Summary: Old feelings begin to stir in Jackie and Hyde, will they fix it? Also: will Eric come back? What about Kelso? And what becomes of Randy? JH ED RK K? F? Rated T for language


**A/N: Ok so this one takes place during Crazy Little Thing Called Love. It's gonna start right off with the drama (; hahaha not a slow start hopefully. It starts off like it does in the show, but it may not be exact cause I'm doing this from memory. Right now I'm thinking this is gonna be one of those fics that fixes the show pretty much. As you might have realized by now, if there's more than 2 chapters, I tend to lose my motivation, so if it does end up longer, you guys gotta push me because I really want to finish this one! The song F.I.N.E. is of course by Aerosmith and it makes a lot more sense when you know it stands for **_**F**_**ucked up, **_**I**_**nsecure, **_**N**_**eurotic, and **_**E**_**motional. ****So without further ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own That 70's Show or its cast. Or Aerosmith. duuuuuh**

Donna and Jackie were leaning up against the Vista Cruiser. Jackie had her arms crossed as Donna continued to grill her.

"And you wanna make out with _Fez_?" Donna continued.

"YES." Jackie said for what seemed like the hundredth time. Alright, so it wasn't entirely true. She knew who she really wanted and she knew it wasn't exactly Fez. But Steven really hurt her, and right now she needed an easy man like Fez. She just couldn't go back to Steven right now. And who knows, maybe Fez could work out? Yeah right.

"Ok." Donna finally surrendered. But within another seconds she turned back around, "so you wake up Christmas morning and your present is _Fez_."

"DONNA!" Jackie shouted in exasperation.

Just then Randy and Hyde walked up to the girls.

"Hey," Steven said, "So I hear you like Fez."

Jackie's eyes widened, she hadn't been expecting _that_. "What!" she exclaimed, "How does _he _know about that?"

"Well we weren't trapped in a led box," Randy said sarcastically, "so we were able to hear your delicate voice from down the street."

"Well you know what, he makes me happy and he's always been there for me. And I know you probably think I'm going from guy to guy but I like him. So go ahead and make fun of me!" Jackie lied.

"Yeah, that's cool," Steven said, "Fez is a good guy and if he makes you happy, you should be with him."

But Jackie could see through him. He was lying just as much as she was. She could see in his eyes, even through those dumb glasses that he still loved her as well. If they both loved each other why couldn't they just be together? Because all the lies and broken promises had created a hole between them to deep to just move on from. Jackie knew that, and she hated it. Hyde knew that too, and no matter how hard he tried to pretend he didn't, the people closest to him could see it in him.

"Really Steven?" Jackie finally managed, "Thanks." And she really did mean it. She stepped forward and pulled him into a reluctant hug. It lasted a second to long, and although Randy was to new to notice, Donna did.

They pulled apart, and then after a second something happened that no one predicted, not even Donna. Hyde and Jackie looked at each other and at the exact same moment, decided they didn't care. They could fix everything back, and slowly get back to where they were. And with that they pulled into a kiss. A deep kiss, filled with all the hurt, passion, love, longing, and anger they had both been feeling during the past couple months. After about 30 seconds they pulled apart. They looked into each other's eyes. Jackie could practically feel Donna and Randy's jaws drop behind her, and she didn't care. Until that is, she realized what she had just done. Her own mouth dropped and her eyes widened.

"I-I gotta go." She mumbled running away.

Hyde looked at Randy and Donna. "What?" he said angrily, before sulking into the house.

Donna walked up to find Jackie sitting on her front steps about 5 minutes later.

"Hey there lose lips." Donna said smiling at Jackie sarcastically.

"Donna, shut up. What am I going to do? I mean, so maybe I do want to get back with Steven. But what if he doesn't want me? And how do you just forgive someone after they hurt you like that?"

"Ok first of all, the way he was kissing you I'm pretty sure he wants you," she began rolling her eyes, but then got serious. "And Jackie, what the hell happened to Fez? And what happened to 'the list'?"

"Ok, so maybe that wasn't exactly my first list." Jackie admitted.

"What? Jackie! That list was about digging deep and finding out what you really want. You can't just start over on something like that."

"Ugh Donna, when I made that list I realized it described Steven. You know, someone who makes me think, someone who makes me be the best I can be, someone who makes me happy. But I couldn't just let myself fall back into that relationship again. Steven had a lot of growing to do before I think we can get together again. But back there, when he was so sweet and grown up, and wanted me to be happy, I realized he has grown up."

"Ok, so go talk to him and get back together with him." Donna said.

"It's more complicated than that Donna. After all we've been through, how can we just go back to how we were? And will he even want to?"

"Honestly Jackie I don't know. But I do know you two won't get anywhere by sitting off by yourselves and ignoring each other. So go talk to him."

"Ugh, why does it always have to be this hard? I should have just married a rich guy." Jackie grumbled and she stood up and walked off to the Forman's.

Jackie walked into the basement to find Steven slouched in his chairs with his glasses off. When he saw her he sat up straighter. "Hey." He said.

"Hey" Jackie replied, sitting on the end of the couch closest to him and turning to face him.

Hyde sighed loudly. "Jackie, I don't know about you but I'm tired of all this crap."

She blinked, surprised. She didn't expect him to say something like that. She expected to do all the talking, while he hid behind his glasses, throwing her a "whatever" or "that's cool" or the dreaded "I don't know" every once and awhile.

"What?" she said dumbly.

"I mean, we obviously both still…have…feelings for each other, and we've both done some bad things, can't we just forget it?" he sounded almost…angry?

And then she was angry. "_We've both done some wrong things?_" she practically sneered. "Somehow I don't think having Michael appear naked in my hotel room compares with you not trusting me, cheating on me, being too proud to take me back because I needed some time, never saying I love you, not even being able to say you can see _some_ kind of future with me, then when I still take you back, you still can't even say we'll be together, and then you run off and marry a stripper, AFTER KNOWING HER FOR ONE. FUCKING. NIGHT. So I'm _SORRY _if I can't look past those few 'tiny' things and just move on HAPPILY EVER AFTER, YOU BASTARD!" she finished off screaming, so that her face was red and there were tears streaming down her face.

Now it was Hyde's turn to be speechless. When she put it that way…shit. He didn't realize how much he messed her up. Seeing one of the only people he ever loved in front of him, so broken, knowing he did that. Shit. He stood up slowly. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. And after everything she collapsed into his body and buried her face into his chest.

"Jackie…" he mumbled into her hair. "I know I'm a dick now. I guess I needed someone to throw that all in my face for me to realize it. But I know it now. And the thing is, I'm really, really sorry. Jackie, I love you. Please take me back?" he found himself begging. Never in a million years did he think he'd be begging for a girl to take him back. Especially Jackie. But here he was.

She looked up at him and as much as she didn't want to, she kissed him. They stood, kissing in each other's arms for a good 10 minutes. Neither one of them ever wanted to let go. Suddenly, they were caught in the middle by Mrs. Forman.

"Red are you down here?" she called. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs when she saw Hyde and Jackie embracing. "Oooooh!" she squealed letting out her signature laugh, "You two are back together agaaain! Oh I just knew it! Well this calls for a celebration! I'm just going to go upstairs and I am going to make brownies!" she said running up the stairs laughing.

Jackie and Hyde looked and each other one more time and with one last kiss and a chuckle, followed Mrs. Forman upstairs for brownies.

**AND THAT'S CHAPTER ONE! NEXT UP I HAVE TO GET ERIC HOME…HMMM…ANY IDEAS? PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL NEVER GET THIS DONE. I AM REALLY LAZY.**


End file.
